Un gran cambio
by Maria Fernanda Morales Rocha
Summary: Despues de la pelea en la Tierra, las cosas para Broly han cambiado drasticamente. Su padre fue asesinado, pero ahora cuenta con dos amigos... ¿O uno de ellos sera algo mas para el?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

*POV's Broly*

Mi padre ha muerto... Me he quedado solo... Lo unico que me queda es esta piel, recuerdo de mi mejor amigo, y un gran poder... ¿Pero de que me sirve? Seguire viviendo solo en este arido planeta...

-¡Broly!- voltea hacia aquella voz que me llamaba, encontrandome con esa extraña mujer del ejercito de Freezer

-¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?- les pregunte

-Bueno, si no nos quieres ver, pues nos vamos... ¡Es broma! Decidimos quedarnos contigo, despues de todo... Tecnicamente no somos de gran importancia en el ejercito del chaparro- respondio Chirai con su clasica sonrisa

-A mi ni me veas, yo solo me quedare para asegurarme de que esta niña no cometa una tonteria-tras decir esto, Lemo recibio un zape (No es por exagerar, pero estoy seguro que hasta Kakarotto lo escucho)

-Deja tu "humildad", anciano, tu viniste porque no querias regresar con Freezer-

-¡¿A quien llamas anciano, mocosa?!- grito Lemo sonando molesto

-Oigan...- eso llamo la atencion de los dos -¿Quieren algo para comer?- les pregunte, a lo que ellos simplemente movieron la cabeza en forma de "Si". Inmediatamente, corri hasta una zona donde abundaban los reptiles, y termine cazando a uno de ellos. Regrese a la montaña y arranque una de sus extremidades antes de mostrarselas a Chirai y Lemo

-¿Q-Que? ¿Esto es lo que comes?- vi como ella tomo un poco de la criatura en sus manos y la comio -Esto sabe muy amargo, pero es lo que hay-

-Dejame probar eso- Lemo decidio probarlo, pero el inmediatamente lo escupio -Esto sabe horrible-

-Tampoco seas tan exigente-

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar?- esa voz... Podria reconocerla en cualquier lado, ¡Es ese Saiyajin de la Tierra!

-¡¿Que haces tu aqui?!- grito Chirai molesta

-Tranquilos, no vine a pelear. Vine a traerles unas cosas que seguramente necesitaran- dijo ese pelos de arbol. Despues de decir eso, saco una pequeña caja y lanzo algo al suelo; una nube de humo aparecio de pronto y cuando este desaparecio, habia una "casa", muy extraña para mi -Creo que podrian acomodarse bien... En las otras hay comida, y algunas cosas que podrian necesitar-

-¿Que buscas con esto? Ni creas que te daremos las gracias- dijo Chirai

-No es eso... Es que quiero volver a pelear con Broly, seria una lastima desperdiciar todo ese poder- dijo el Saiyajin antes de salir de la cueva

-¿Pero como fue que nos encontraste? No tienes una nave- pregunto Lemo

-Con la tele transportacion, solo necesito encontrar el ki de Broly e inmediatamente estoy aqui- respondio colocando dos dedos sobre su frente

-¡Espera! ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto Chirai

-Me llamo Son Goku, pero tambien Kakarotto- respondio antes de finalmente desaparecer de nuestra vista

-Bueno... ¿Que tal si vemos esta cosa?- pregunto Chirai antes de entrar a la casa, ambos la seguimos... Parecia pequeña pero acogedora -Genial, hay baño, ¡Tiene tina!- dijo completamente feliz

-¿Que es una tina?- pregunte un poco confundido

-¿No sabes lo que es? Bueno, una tina es como una "laguna" que puedes tener en tu casa... Pero a diferencia de las demas, tu puedes controlar la temperatura del agua y ademas...- deje de prestar atencion a lo que decia, algo en ella me llamaba mucho la atencion, pero no sabia que era -¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- eso me saco de mis pensamientos, a lo que en respuesta solo movi la cabeza

-Bueno, tengo que ver que podemos comer...- salimos de ese lugar y entro a otro que tenia muchos artefactos extraños. Abrio lo que parecia ser una puerta y saco una extraña cosa rosada -Preparare esto... Con algunas verduras quedara exquisito-

*POV's Chirai*

Corte varias verduras y comence a calentar la carne mientras agregaba especias... Sip, se cocinar, y no es por presumir, pero soy una excelente cocinera... Pero es extraño, sentia que alguien me veia. Voltee hacia atras y vi como Broly se me quedaba viendo, pero al ver que lo vi, volteo su mirada rapidamente. Volvi a cocinar, pero ahora sentia un gran calor en mi rostro, sabia que no era por el fuego de la estufa -Broly, sientate en la mesa, tu tambien Lemo- dije

Lemo hizo caso a lo que le dije, pero Broly fue hacia la television, mirandola un poco confundido -Es una television, solo presionas este boton y se enciende- dije tomando un control y presionando el boton. Al instante que se encendio, Broly se alejo un poco asustado -Tranquilo, es normal que haga eso; y mira, si presionas estos botones, puedes cambiar de canales-

Al momento de intentar tomar el control, nuestros dedos se tocaron; tanto el como yo nos miramos fijamente por algunos segundos -Oigan, tortolos, ya besense o vengan a comer-. Mire de forma furiosa a Lemo, que hasta lo calle. Despues de haber cenado, lo saque a jalones de la casa

-¡¿Por que demonios dijiste eso?!- le dije muy enojada

-Oye, era lo que parecia... ¿Y porque lo defiendes tanto? ¿Te gusta, cierto?- rapidamente me sonroje mientras le daba la espalda -Ay, no... Te enamoraste de el-

-¿Y que si asi fuera?- le dije completamente molesta

-Chirai... Te conozco desde hace mucho, y se que te gusta Broly... Pero piensalo bien... El es como un niño, no conoce lo que es amar a otra persona, le tuvo un gran cariño a su padre... Sera muy dificil que el entienda otros sentimientos- susurro Lemo tomando mi mano

-Lo se... Y no me importa, yo realmente lo quiero...- respondi mirandolo a la cara, a lo que el sonrio levemente -Ire a pasear por ahi, volvere en algunas horas- me dijo antes de salir de la cueva

Entre de nuevo a la casa y ahi estaba Broly mirando la television de cerca -Oye, si sigues mirandola asi de cerca, te dañaras la vista-

-Chirai... ¿Que eso de "Besense"?- me pregunto de pronto, algo que me sonrojo violentamente

-¿P-P-Porque quieres saber eso?- tartamudee completamente nerviosa

-Es que fue lo que dijo Lemo... ¿Que es besar?- volvio a preguntar

-Bueno... Besar... Es una muestra de afecto... Es una forma de mostrar tu cariño hacia otra persona- respondi

-¿Y como se hace eso?- me pregunto de nuevo, diablos, esto se toma un poco raro

-Bueno, juntas tus labios con los de esa persona a la que quieres... Claro, si realmente sientes algo por ella- respondi antes de lavar los platos en el fregadero

Escuche como el se levantaba y caminaba, seguramente a darse una ducha. Pero algo sujeto fuertemente mis caderas y me hizo voltearme; apenas pude reaccionar cuando senti una presion en mi bica. Abri los ojos, y vi unos ojos tan negros como la noche mirandome fijamente mientras me abrazaba por la cintura; solo pude rodear su cuello con mis brazos hasta que (Despues de varios segundos) el oxigeno se encargo de separarnos

-¿P-Porque hiciste eso?- pregunte un poco sonrojada

-Porque... Porque te quiero...- respondio del mismo modo en el que yo estaba

-Broly... Lo que tu sientes es como un cariño de hermanos... Si tu besas a alguien es porque sientes algo mucho mas fuerte por esa persona, eso es amor- respondi un poco desilusionada mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro; a lo que el la tomo delicadamente -Pero yo te amo... No queria pelear con esos tipos porque queria... Tenia miedo... De que te lastimaran-

-¿D-De verdad?- susurre aun mas sonrojada, el solo se acerco de nuevo a mi rostro y volvio a besarme. Esta vez le correspondi como era debido, incluso tuve que ponerme de puntas, es un poco mas alto que yo... Pero valia la pena con tal de vivir este momento


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Goku fue a ver a Broly al planeta Vampa y les dio a el y a sus amigos una casa de la Corp. Capsula y algunas provisiones... Su relacion con Chirai fue haciendose mas cercana con el pasar de los dias, a veces esto llegaba a molestarla, pero fue Lemo quien le aclaro que el solo trataba de demostrarle sus sentimientos; algo que la hizo tratar de comprender la forma de ser de Broly

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuando sientan cabeza?- pregunto el anciano mirando a Chirai

-¿Sentar cabeza?- pregunto algo confundido Broly, algo que sonrojo violentamente a la peliblanca

-¡No es nada!- grito Chirai sacando su arma y dandole un "ligero" tiro a la armadura de Lemo

-¡¿Oye, loca, porque hiciste eso?!- le reclamo bastante molesto Lemo, pero ella solo atino a correr dentro de la casa y encerrarse en su habitacion

-¡Imbecil, imbecil! Ahora Broly vendra a preguntarme que es "sentar cabeza" y no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga- penso completamente nerviosa Chirai antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro -Tranquila, tranquila... Tal vez pronto se le olvide el asunto... Mejor me relajo y me voy a bañar- dijo antes de entrar a su baño y quitarse su ropa para despues entrar a la regadera

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa...

-Bueno, ire a pasear un rato, volvere en una hora. Si quieres comer, busca a Chirai- dijo Lemo antes de salir de la cueva junto a su arma

Casi a los pocos minutos despues de que el ex-soldado se fue, el estomago de Broly volvio a rugir; asi que, como Lemo le habia dicho, entro a la casa y (Sin tocar) entro a la habitacion

-¿Chirai?- pregunto, sin recibir una respuesta

Al escuchar el sonido de la regadera, se dirigio hacia la puerta del baño (Nuevamente sin tocar) para abrirla. Una leve nube de vapor bloqueo su vista, pero a los pocos segundos logro distinguir una silueta bajo la regadera

*POV's Broly*

Algo diferente hay en ella, ¿Por que no tiene una cola como la mia? ¿Y porque su pecho tiene esa forma? No podia dejar de verla, pero Chirai se volteo. Al instante su rostro se torno de un color rojo bastante oscuro, casi inmediatamente un grito suyo me aturdio completamente

-¡Sal de aqui!- grito mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Oye, Chirai...- dije un poco sorprendido

-¡Que te vayas!- volvio a gritar

Rapidamente sali del baño y me quede sentado en su cama, despues de unos minutos, salio tapada con una toalla y con el rostro aun colorado

-Chirai...- dije

-Lo que paso adentro... No se lo digas a nadie- susurro con la cabeza agachada

-Queria preguntarte... ¿Que es sentar cabeza? ¿Y porque no tienes cola?-

-Broly...- solto un pequeño aire antes de sentarse a mi lado -Sentar cabeza quiere decir... Casarte, tener hijos, formar una familia... Y no tengo cola porque no soy un Saiyajin, yo vengo de otro planeta- respondio Chirai

-Oye, ¿Y porque tu pecho es de esa forma?- volvi a preguntarle, de nuevo su rostro de volvio a poner de un color rojo -Porque soy una chica, mi cuerpo no es como el de ustedes-

*POV's Chirai*

Estaba que me moria de la verguenza, ¡Tragame tierra! -Bueno... Salte- me levante un poco de la cama pero senti como algo me jalaba del brazo y me volvia a sentar en la cama -¿Q-Que?-

-Quiero sentar cabeza contigo- respondio-... Espera, ¿Que dijo?

-B-Broly... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- le pregunte bastante nerviosa

-Si... Quiero tener hijos contigo- respondio sin dejar de mirarme... La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Acaso sabe que se tiene que hacer para poder tener un bebe?

-E-Esta bien- susurre

Casi al instante, senti como me jalaba hacia el y comenzaba a besarme, solo pude corresponder su beso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. De pronto senti que mi espalda tocaba algo suave y mullido, ademas el aire me falta, rompi el beso descubriendo que estaba recostada en mi cama. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Broly volviera a besarme, pero esta vez un pequeño intruso se metio en mi boca, aun asi no hice nada para detenerlo; incluso hicimos una "batalla" por el dominio del beso, el cual obviamente el gano

Mi cuerpo se estremecio totalmente al sentir una mano suya colandose por debajo de la toalla, acariciando mi vientre. Sus labios se separaron de los mios y comenzo a besar mi cuello, cerre mis ojos tratando de sentir mas profundamente esas caricias mientras mis manos se paseaban por sus cabellos. De una forma tanto bestial como apasionada, quito la toalla usando sus dientes, estaba completamente expuesta a el. Se levanto apoyandose sobre sus rodillas solo para verme fijamente

Despues de algunos segundos, tambien me levante y lentamente lleve mis manos hacia el nudo de esa piel que jamas se quitaba. Por un momento crei que me detendria, pero dejo que se la quitara para despues el mismo ponerla sobre una silla que estaba cerca. Me acerque aun mas y rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos. Era una sensacion maravillosa, el sentir como la piel de esa persona que tanto amas este en contacto con la tuya es algo indescriptible, simplemente te sientes pleno

Decidi animarme y mordi levemente la curvatura de su cuello, escuchando un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa; respondiendo con algunas lamidas en mi hombro. Tome su rostro y volvi a besarlo mientras le quitaba sus pantalones. Volvio a recostarme en la cama mientras comenzaba a bajar aun mas; al llegar a mis pechos, senti como uno lo tocaba lentamente con su mano mientras que el otro lo lamia. Trate de acallar esos sonidos tan vergonzosos, pero Broly sujeto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas

Un calambre en mi vientre se encargo de que rompiera el beso, el beso mi cuello para distraerme un poco, algo que funciono. Arquee mi espalda al sentir nuestras cinturas juntas, logre zafar mis manos de su agarre y entrelace nuestros dedos. Comenzo a moverse lentamente, sacandome algunos gemidos ahogados y suspiros; nuevamente volvio a lamer mi cuello ahora moviendose mas rapido

-B-Broly...- suspire entrecortadamente

-Hazlo... Vente para mi- susurro con una voz increiblemente ronca... Esa faseta de el me encanta, y se lo demostre arañando su espalda con mis uñas. A los pocos segundos, volvio a besarme mientras sentia como llegaba al climax... ¿Asi que a esto se le llama "Hacer el amor"? Pues no hay nada mas que la verdad en esas palabras... Lo amo, y eso jamas cambiara... Me abrace a el y acurruque mi rostro en su pecho, a lo que el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos

-Mi amor...- escuche como susurraba antes de finalmente quedarse dormido, sonrei tiernamente y me dormi tras ver su tranquilo rostro

A la mañana siguiente, desperte cuando senti como la luz molestaba mis ojos, me levante un poco mientras tallaba mis ojos. Senti algo calido en mi mano, al ver que era, descubri esa piel que tanto cuidaba Broly... El la habia puesto para taparme, si hizo algo asi, quiere decir que yo tambien soy algo importante para el. La puerta se abrio, y ahi estaba el, sonriendome tiernamente antes de sentarse a mi lado y tomar mi rostro para besarme nuevamente

-Te amo...- susurro cariñosamente

-Yo tambien- dije antes de volver a besarlo

Ya se, se alargo mucho, asi que les resumire: Despues de unos meses, comence a sentirme mal, cuando Kakarotto vino de regreso, me llevo junto con Broly a casa de su amiga Bulla, Bura, ¡Bulma! Ella me hizo un pequeño estudio usando una muestra de mi sangre, al final resulto que estaba esperando un bebe... Al principio, el no entendia que nuestro hijo llegaria hasta unos meses despues, ya que estaria desarrollandose en mi cuerpo. Y no es por exagerar, pero me sobreprotegia de mas, no me dejaba cocinar por miedo a que me cortara o me quemara, me prohibio cargar cosas pesadas, incluso no me dejaba sola ni para ir al baño... En fin, despues de una larga espera, por in nacio nuestro hijo: Kabo (El queria llamarlo Bah, pero le quite esa idea cuando por fin logre encontrar a su mejor amigo y traerselo de vuelta)

Las cosas tal vez no siguieron ese curso que yo tenia planeado... Pero no haria nada para cambiar este presente, al lado de mi esposo y nuestro pequeño... Ah, si, y Lemo tambien


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

No me sentido bien en estos dias, muchas veces devuelvo toda la comida que he ingerido, tengo mucho sueño, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas... Esto comenzaba a preocuparme, y justo cuando queria pedirle a Broly que elevara un poco su poder para asi poder llamar a Kakarotto, el aparecio junto a ese otro Saiyajin (El que tiene los cabellos en forma de flama) -Hola Chirai, Broly, ¿Como han estado?- pregunto acercandose a nosotros

-No muy bien- respondi sujetando un poco mi cabeza

-¿Por que? ¿Que te pasa?-

-No lo se... Todo el tiempo estoy cansada, tengo demasiada hambre, y para colmo... ¡Este tonto no me hace caso! ¡Siempre se la pasa mirando la television mientras yo limpio la casa!- grite mientras señalaba a Lemo

-¡¿Como me llamaste, mocosa?!- me reclamo el anciano, a lo que inmediatamente lo golpee en la cara -¡Te llame tonto! ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste, anciano?!-. Mire de nuevo hacia esos 3 monos, al instante se notaba que sus rostros se pusieron azules mientras sudaban -¿Y ahora que les pasa?-

-O-Oye... Quiero preguntarte algo, y se sincera conmigo- me dijo el pelos de flama sonando algo nervioso

-¿Que cosa?-

-Tu y Broly... Han hecho... Ya sabes... ¿Sexo?- pregunto aun mas nervioso... Me quede completamente callada antes de volver a gritar -¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido!-

-¡No se trata de eso, enana! ¿Lo han hecho si o no?- me grito ahora resaltandole una vena en la frente, me asusto bastante y me escondi detras de Broly. Obviamente se noto que esto lo habia molestado, y solto un leve gruñido

-Tranquilícense, por favor, se que trata de decir, pero necesitamos que respondas esa pregunta- dijo Kakarotto metiendose entre los dos para evitar otra pelea

-Bueno... S-Si... F-F-Fue hace poco...- ¡Tragame, planeta! No podia estar mas avergonzada

-Ya veo, entonces vendran con nosotros- comento Kakarotto saliendo de la cueva

-¿A donde?- pregunte un poco confundida mientras lo seguia junto a Broly

-Iremos con la esposa de Vegeta, ella podria ayudarnos a saber que es lo que te pasa- respondio colocando dos dedos en su frente -Sujetense de mi, llegaremos en menos de un segundo-

Antes de que pudiera colocar una mano en su espalda, Broly me abrazo por la cintura y el coloco su mano en el hombro, al igual que el peliflama -¿Listos?-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estabamos en otro lugar (Para ser sincera) que lucia mucho mejor que el planeta Vampa -Vegeta, Goku- volteamos y estaba una mujer de cabellos azules, muy linda por cierto -¿El es Broly?- pregunto acercandose a nosotros

-Asi es, y ella es Chirai, su pareja- respondio Kakarotto presentandonos a ella

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Bulma, la esposa de Vegeta- dijo la peliazul mientras extendia su mano, a lo que respondi su saludo

-Bulma, necesitamos tu ayuda, Chirai dice que no se ha sentido bien estos dias- dijo Kakarotto

-Claro que si, ven conmigo... Ustedes sientense, pedire que les den de comer- dijo Bulma antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme con ella dentro de la casa

-Oye... ¿Usted que crea que sea?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Bueno, primero que nada, necesitaria que me respondas algunas preguntas-. Ambas entramos a un cuarto y ella se sento a un lado -A ver... ¿Dime que tan lejos han llegado tu y Broly?-

-Pues... Hace unos dias... El y yo... Bueno, el dijo que queria sentar cabeza...- respondi aun apenada, bueno, no tanto a cuando le respondi a su esposo

-Bien, por favor, extiende tu brazo. Solo sentiras un pequeño piquete- dijo Bulma sacando un extraño artefacto, un poco confundida, le di mi brazo. Senti como ella mojaba mi antebrazo con algo frio, y despues inserto esa jeringa antes de sacar un poco de mi sangre

-Listo, yo creo que en 30 minutos estaran listos los resultados... Dime, Chirai, ¿Como va todo con tu hombre?- me pregunto, algo que me causo un poco de risa

-Bueno, estamos muy bien... Obviamente, a veces el no entiende algunas cosas... Pero aun asi lo quiero. Oye, por cierto, ¿Como soportas al cara de amargado?- dije susurrando un poco con miedo a que nos escuchara

-Vegeta podra tener sus defectos, pero en el fondo nos ama a mi y a nuestros hijos- respondio con un brillito en los ojos

-¿Tienes hijos?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida

-Si, mi hijo Trunks y mi pequeña Bra... Los dos se parecen mucho a mi, bueno, Trunks saco su entusiasmo de pelea de su padre- respondio antes de caminar hasta un aparato y tomar una hoja -Bueno, mis sospechas estan confirmadas-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Vas a tener un bebe... Tu y Broly seran padres-

... ¿Que fue lo que dijo? -E-E-E-Espera... ¿Que dijiste?- dije demasiado preocupada

-Que tu y Broly van a tener un hijo, tienes 6 semanas, pero no se cuanto durarian los embarazos en tu planeta... Por eso me gustaria pedirte que se quedaran aqui en la Tierra, para estar segura de que todo vaya bien- respondio Bulma sentandose a mi lado

-No lo se... Broly no conoce otro lugar mas que el planeta Vampa... No quiero que se aleje de ese lugar, no ahora que encontre a Bah- dije con la cabeza gacha

-¿Quien es Bah?- me pregunto

-Es el mejor amigo de Broly, bueno, hasta que su padre los separo cortandole la oreja a Bah. Recien lo encontre, y quiero que el se reencuentre con su mejor amigo- respondi mientras la veia a los ojos

-Debes quererlo mucho para conseguir algo asi...- susurro sonriendome

-¿P-Puede llamar a Broly? Quiero decirle sobre el bebe- le pregunte

-Claro que si, esperame aqui-

La esposa de Vegeta salio del cuarto, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia como se tomaria la noticia. Lo mas seguro es que tendria que explicarle como fue que llegamos a esto. Me levante de la silla y comence a dar vueltas varias veces -¿Como se lo dire? "Broly... Estoy embarazada"... No, el no sabe que significa esa palabra... "Broly, amor, vamos a tener un bebe"... No, suena demasiado empalagoso... "¡Broly, vamos a tener un bebe!"- sin darme cuenta, comence a alzar mas y mas la voz

-¡¿Que?!- escuchar esa voz hizo que me paralizara, voltee lentamente y ahi estaba el, mirandome con los ojos abiertos y con una expresion de sorpresa

-B-B-Broly...- susurre demasiado nerviosa

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- me pregunto acercandose a mi

-Y-Yo... Tu y yo... Vamos... Vamos a tener un bebe- respondi jugando con mis dedos

-¿Un bebe?- dijo algo confundido mirando hacia varios lados -¿Donde esta?-

-Esta aqui- respondi mientras sobaba mi vientre

-...¿Te lo comiste?- lejos de enojarme, comence a reirme un poco -No, tonto, nuestro bebe crecera dentro de mi... Y un dia, el sabra cuando salir-

-¿Y cuando sera eso?- pregunto

-No lo se... Tendremos que ser pacientes- me acerque a el y coloque su mano en mi estomago mientras sonreia. El solo se agacho hasta la altura de mi cintura y me abrazo suavemente

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte, a lo que el simplemente asintio. Se levanto del suelo y, sin soltar mi mano, comenzo a caminar fuera de la casa

-¿Ya se van?- nos pregunto Kakarotto

-Si, estoy muy cansada- respondi

-Entonces sujetense, yo los llevare a su planeta-. Broly se acerco a Kakarotto y coloco su mano en su hombre. Nuevamente, regresamos a casa a los pocos segundos

-Muchas gracias por todo- dije

-No hay de que, pero no olvides que Bulma vendra cada mes a revisarte- dijo antes de desaparecer

Entre a la casa y llene la tina del baño con agua caliente -¿Y como les fue alla?- me pregunto Lemo desde la puerta

-Bueno, solo debes saber que habra un bebe gateando en esta casa- respondi yendo por algunas toallas

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!- dijo casi gritando

-No, torpe, vamos a adoptar un bebe... ¡Obvio que estoy embarazada!- dije sarcasticamente

-¿Y como se lo tomo Broly?- volvio a preguntarme

-Para mi sorpresa, se lo tomo muy bien... Creo que sera un buen padre. Ahora vete, quiero bañarme- respondi cerrandole la puerta en la cara

En fin... Durante los siguientes meses, Broly no dejaba de seguirme a todos lados, ni siquiera queria dejarme cocinar (Segun el, para no lastimarme con el cuchillo); y justo cuando crei que iba a explotar, llegaba Kakarotto junto a su amiga para hacer el chequeo mensual, ella era la unica persona que me escuchaba. Asi fueron las cosas por varios meses, mi vientre crecio al igual que el apegamiento de Broly hacia mi y nuestro bebe. Desde que habia sentido la primera patada, no queria despegar su mano de mi estomago, realmente era lindo

Una noche, los dos estabamos dormidos en mi cama (Sip, se mudo a mi habitacion), incluso dormido no dejaba de acariciar el lugar donde se encontraba nuestro bebe, eso me relajaba bastante; pues estaba muy nerviosa porque Bulma me habia dicho que nuestro hijo naceria pronto. De repente senti que el bebe pateo un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, rapidamente me desperte y me acomode sentandome en la cama, parece que ese movimiento desperto a Broly -¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto sonando un poco preocupado

-Si... El bebe pateo un poco- respondi, inmediatamente el recosto su mejilla en mi vientre mientras lo sobaba con su mano -¿No te duele?- dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Solo un poco... Pero es normal- susurre mientras rascaba sus cabellos sonriendo -Anda, vuelve a dormir-

Demasiado dudoso, se separo de mi vientre y volvi a recostarme en la cama acurrucandome en su pecho, al instante senti como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y a los pocos segundos volvi a caer a los brazos del Morfeo. Pero eso no duro mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos, volvi a sentir otra patada, esta vez mucho mas fuerte. Rapidamente me sente en la cama mientras sujetaba mi vientre -¡Chirai!- dijo Broly completamente asustado

-C-Creo... Creo que ya viene...- dije muy adolorida

-¿Quien viene?- pregunto sonando confundido

-Nuestro bebe... Rapido, sal afuera y eleva tu ki... Asi llamaras a Kakarotto- dije levantandome de la cama y, dificilmente, caminando hacia un sillon donde estaba la pañalera

Sin chistar, Broly salio fuera de la casa y comenzo a expulsar su poder; a los pocos segundos, Kakarotto aparecio frente a el -¿Que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto

-Chirai... Dice que el bebe ya viene- respondio Broly... Es raro verlo asi de asustado, por lo comun siempre esta serio o sonrie

-Ve por ella y Lemo, nos iremos a la Tierra, Bulma ya la esta esperando-

Sali de la casa y Broly rapidamente fue por Lemo para regresar a los pocos segundos cargandolo como costal de papas -Vamonos- dijo abrazandome por la cintura mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro

En cuestion de segundos, los dos aparecimos en la casa de Bulma; ella, en cuanto nos vio, se acerco a nosotros y tomo mi mano -Ven conmigo, Goku, quedate con Broly-

Ambas entramos a su casa y ella me hizo recostarme en una camilla mientras separaba mis piernas -Necesito que te calmes y respires profundamente, ya casi estas lista-... ¿Que me calme? ¡¿Que me calme?! !Siento que de mi cuerpo saldra una sandia! ¡¿Y quiere que me calme?!... Pues no hay de otra. Aprete levemente los bordes de la camilla mientras comenzaba a respirar, cada 5 segundos volvia a sentir un fuerte dolor que hacia retorcerme violentamente

-Tranquila, ya estas lista... Empuja- tome una gran bocanada de aire y, apretando mis manos, comence a pujar. El peor dolido que he sentido en toda mi vida, y aunque mordi mis labios, no pude evitar que algunos de mis gritos de dolor salieran -Vas muy bien, sigue asi-

-...¡No quiero hacer esto sola!- grite completamente adolorida

Vi como ella tomaba un extraño artefacto de forma circular y lo colocaba cerca de su oido -Vegeta... Necesito que vayas con Broly, Chirai quiere que el este a su lado... No me importa si se desmaya, el tiene que estar aqui- dijo antes de guardar el aparato

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrio y rapidamente entro el responsable de que estuviera pasando por esto -¡Broly!-. Inmediatamente corrio hasta mi y tomo mi mano mientras se acomodaba a mi lado

-Bueno, el ya esta aqui, vuelve a empujar, no falta mucho-. Aprete fuertemente su mano y volvi a empujar; por algunos momentos crei que el la apartaria inmediatamente, pero en lugar de eso, sobo suavemente mi vientre mientras depositaba algunos besos en mi frente

Durante alrededor de 2 horas, lo unico que podia sentir era como si mi cuerpo se desgarrara lentamente, crei que esto jamas terminaria, pero fue un pequeño llanto el que me trajo a la realidad. Mire hacia la esposa de Vegeta, viendo como ella sostenia un pequeño bulto envuelto en una toalla mientras sonreia levemente -Felicidades, Chirai, es un varon muy sano-

Bulma se acerco a mi y coloco al bebe en mis brazos, cuidadosamente quite la toalla de su rostro; descubriendo una piel del mismo color que la mia, al igual que sus cabellos, pero estos tenian la misma forma que el cabello de su padre. Tenia sus ojitos cerrados y chupaba uno de sus dedos, simplemente... -Es hermoso...- susurre mientras lo acurrucaba en mi rostro

-Te dejare descansar, mañana podran regresar al planeta Vampa- dijo Bulma antes de salir del cuarto

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- le pregunte a Broly mientras le extendia al bebe, a lo que el retrocedio un poco -Anda, te enseñare- dije sonriendo un poco

Un poco mas confiado, volvio a acercarse a mi y extendio sus brazos, coloque a nuestro hijo mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar sus brazos. Cuando vi que el ya lo tenia bien agarrado, lo solte poco a poco; al principio lo miraba un poco extrañado, incluso llego a olerlo, pero a los pocos segundos sonrio un poco -Quiero que se llame Bah- dijo sin dejar de verlo

-¿Bah? Broly, ese es el nombre de la criatura que era tu amigo- dije riendome un poco -Se me habia ocurrido llamarlo Kabo... Me gusta ese nombre-

-¿Kabo?... Me gusta- susurro antes de depositar un beso en la frente de nuestro bebe antes de volver a colocarlo en mis brazos -Los amo... A los dos-

-Yo tambien los amo...- susurre antes de jalarlo de su traje y robarle un beso. Esa muestra de cariño se alargo hasta que nos interrumpio un pequeño sollozo, ambos miramos hacia nuestro retoño, viendo como este tallaba un poco sus ojitos antes de comenzar a abrirlos... Realmente era una copia mia, a excepcion de la forma de sus cabellos

-Creo que tiene un poco de hambre- destape mi pecho y lo acerque para que el pudiera amamantarse, dolia un poco, pero me encantaba esa conexion que siento con mi bebe. No pude evitar comenzar a dormirme mientras le daba de comer, senti como me movian y era mas que obvio que fue Broly haciendome a un lado de la cama para dormirse junto a nosotros

A la mañana siguiente, desperte apenas senti como los rayos del Sol molestaban mis parpados, abri mis ojos poco a poco y vi como Broly se habia quedado dormido apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeandonos con sus brazos. Mire a mi bebe, el se habia quedado dormido despues de comer y simplemente se acurruco en mi pecho. Sonrei un poco y lo abrace contra mi cuello, justo cuando escuche como se abria la puerta -Bueno, Chirai, tu y el bebe se encuentran muy bien, hoy mismo pueden regresar al planeta Vampa, pero recuerda que ire cada mes para revisar al bebe. Y si algo pasa, no olvides que Broly debe elevar su ki para que Goku me lleve alla- dijo

-Muchas gracias, Bulma, en un rato mas lo despertare- dije antes de que ella se fuera

Una media hora despues, finalmente desperto y, apenas me levante, el tomo nuestras cosas y salimos de la casa. Ahi estaba ya listo Kakarotto para que nosotros solo tocaramos sus hombros y regresaramos a nuestro hogar...

El planeta Vampa quizas no sea el mejor lugar para vivir, pero ahora lo sera, con la llegada de nuestro pequeño Kabo... Y se que todo cambiara para bien


End file.
